Traditional frame sync detection only uses 1 T differential correlation. This concept is explained in Appendix C.3.1 of ETSI TR 102 376 V1.1.1, the DVB-S2 specification discussing the usage of 1 T differential correlation for frame sync detection.
Additionally, examples of frequently used feed-forward carrier recovery schemes using commonly known receiver designs and implementations are shown in Heinrich Meyr, et al., “Digital communication receivers: synchronization, channel estimation and signal processing.”
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,878,088 and 5,943,369 describe known symbol timing recovery methods that are improved upon by present principles through the frequency estimation schemes provided herein.